falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
避难所连身装（辐射4）
(Vault 75) (Vault 75 new) (Vault 81) (Vault 81 child) (Vault 81 new) (Vault 88 dirty) (Vault 88 clean) (Vault 95) (Vault 95 new) (Vault 101) (Vault 101 new) (Vault 111) (Vault 111 new) (Vault 114) (Vault 114 new) (Vault 118) |footer = Vault jumpsuit concept art }} 避难所连身装（英文：'vault jumpsuit'）是《辐射4》中出现的一种服装。 特点 避难所连身装是每个避难所提供的标准服装，其基本颜色是浅蓝色，在领口、拉链、袖口处镶有金箔材质，可以防止热量逸散并充当内置食物传感器。 在穿上避难所连身装后，它可以为穿着者提供5点能量抗性和10点辐射抗性。''The Art of Fallout 4, Page 16: "For the iconic yellow stripe, we went with a metallic gold foil that serves as a heat-dissipation strip and works with the biometric sensors integrated into the suit." Numbered Vault jumpsuits Vault jumpsuits are worn by the inhabitants of the vault that is represented by the number on the jumpsuit. There are eight numbered vault jumpsuits in ''Fallout 4, including the Vault 101 jumpsuit that is not present in the game, the Vault 75 and Vault 95 jumpsuits which are unobtainable without console commands or mods and the Vault 118 and Vault 88 jumpsuits that require their respective add-on. Vault 75 jumpsuit Vault 81 jumpsuit ''- 仍在使用'' Vault 88 jumpsuit Vault 95 jumpsuit Vault 101 jumpsuit Vault 111 jumpsuit Vault 114 jumpsuit Vault 118 jumpsuit ''- 只有总裁有一件，因为其他人都是机器人。'' 地点 75号避难所连身装 游戏中没有可以正常获取的75号避难所连身装。 81号避难所连身装 * 81号避难所居民身上穿的连身装。 ** 通过窃取和谋杀等不正当手段，可以从81号避难所居民身上获得最多32件连身装。 ** Bobby De Luca's can be obtained without committing a crime, if he is insulted and turns hostile during Dependency. ** If Tina De Luca is recruited to a settlement, her vault jumpsuit can be obtained by trading her a different outfit and equipping it. * Trader Rylee wears one, but it cannot be obtained without pickpocketing or murder, even if she is recruited to a settlement. * One can be acquired from an NPC in a random encounter, that serves to make the player character aware of the existence of Vault 81. A child version is worn by the children of Vault 81, which lacks the Energy Resistance of the adult version. If one leaves and comes back, all of the guards and overseers will spawn with a new suit but the other residents will not. 88号避难所连身装 One jumpsuit can be found inside Vault 88 on a Vault 88 steamer trunk near the vault door entrance. The steamer trunk itself contains 10 more and has its inventory refilled as soon as one exits the vault. 20 more can be found in the workshop inventory. Lastly, the Legend of Vault 88, a unique version of the jumpsuit, is rewarded upon completion of Lady Luck. 95号避难所连身装 无法正常获得，只存在于骷髅身上。 101号避难所连身装 除非用控制台，无法获得，估计和删除的情节有关。 111号避难所连身装 可以收集的111号避难所连身装一共有三件。 * 在战争永远不变任务中，唯一幸存者进入111号避难所后会获得一件。 * 在111号避难所内还有两件干净的连身装：一件被放在第二间维生舱房间右侧桌上，另一件位于入口处的遗体旁。 114号避难所连身装 * Park Street station and Vault 114, 共有11件。 ** Two in the room immediately after the vault door, in an opened box atop a stack of other boxes. ** Three in the first room on the right: two on the floor, one in the shelf. ** One to the right of the laundry room in a shelf atop a box. ** One in the central room, ground floor beneath the overseer window on top of a box. ** Four in the last room leading back to the Park Street station cell part of the vault: one on the desk next to the terminal, three in an opened box nearby. 118号避难所连身装 One jumpsuit can be found at the entrance to Vault 118, on the receptionist's desk. Upgrades The Damage Resistances of vault jumpsuits can be upgraded at any armor workbench. However, they cannot be upgraded with ballistic weave. Linings } |- |Insulated Lining |10 |10 |Improves Energy Resistance. |1.2 |None | |- |Treated Lining |10 |15 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |1.6 |Armorer 2 | |- |Resistant lining |15 |15 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |1.7 |Armorer 3 | |- |Protective lining |15 |20 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |2 |Armorer 4 Science! 2 | |- |Shielded lining |20 |25 |Improves Energy and Radiation Resistance. |2.2 |Armorer 4 Science! 4 | |} 提示 * 不阻碍任何装甲的穿着。 * The Vault 101, Vault 75 and the Vault 95 jumpsuits are all unobtainable without the use of console commands. 幕后 The vault suits in Fallout 4 appear to have been based on a mix of the vault jumpsuits from the Interplay era Fallout games and the Bethesda generation vault jumpsuits. 图片册 Fo4 folded jumpsuit back.jpg|Back of a folded jumpsuit Fo4 vaultsuit 111 folded.jpg|Front of a folded jumpsuit Vault111CleanJSPackaged.png|Packaged Vault 111 jumpsuit Vault114CleanJSPackaged.png|Packaged Vault 114 jumpsuit Fo4 vault jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault jumpsuit front view - female Fo4 vault 75 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 75 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 75 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 75 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 81 jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault 81 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 81 jumpsuit male.jpg|Vault 81 jumpsuit - male Fo4VW vault 88 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 88 jumpsuit - female Fo4VW vault 88 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 88 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 95 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 95 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 95 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 95 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 101 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 101 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 101 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 101 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 111 jumpsuit female.jpg|Vault 111 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 111 jumpsuit male.jpg|Vault 111 jumpsuit - male Fo4 vault 114 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 114 jumpsuit - female Fo4 vault 114 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 114 jumpsuit - male Fo4FH vault 118 jumpsuit female.jpg| Vault 118 jumpsuit - female Fo4FH vault 118 jumpsuit male.jpg| Vault 118 jumpsuit - male Sole Survivor vault suit concept art.jpg|Concept art Base male in vault suit.png|High render 参考资料 en:Vault jumpsuit (Fallout 4) hu:Gyerek 81-es Menedék kezeslábas ru:Комбинезон Убежища 111 uk:Комбінезон Сховища 111 pt:Macacão do Vault (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing Category:Far Harbor armor and clothing Category:Vault-Tec Workshop armor and clothing